Désolée
by Maneeya
Summary: Becky retrouve une partie d'elle. Basé sur la BD.
1. Chapter 1

Becky commençait à ressentir un stress intense. Elle voulait faire demi-tour et fuir. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu revenir ici ? Le panier de victuailles qu'elle avait apporté avait cessé d'apparaître généreux, au contraire, il semblait ostentatoire et déplacé. Elle enleva ses gants dans un geste nerveux et déplora de ne pas pouvoir cacher son manteau aussi dans une poche : ici personne ne portait de par-dessus au printemps, à peine une écharpe les jours venteux.

Elle renonça à garder ses chaussures dans un état convenable et toqua à la porte bancale. D'un geste vif une femme âgée et fatiguée depuis trop longtemps ouvrit la porte.

— C'te peau de suie... C'est toi ma Becky ?

Un soulagement vif s'empara de la jeune femme et dans un même mouvement, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était encore tôt et tout le monde où presque travaillait aux champs. Sa mère d'adoption accepta son panier alimentaire mais choisit de le garder pour le repas qu'il partagerait le soir même.

— Alors qui est ce beau garçon ?

— Mon compagnon, répondit hâtivement la jeune femme, inquiète à l'idée que son ami fasse un faux pas sans le vouloir.

Mieux fallait qu'elle la croit mariée jeune que libertine.

Au fil de la discussion, Becky sentit plusieurs fois son cœur se serrer. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de venir en aide à ceux qui l'avaient sauvée et éduquée. Elle avait fait son devoir en cessant d'être une charge. Aujourd'hui, elle subvenait elle-même à ses besoins et elle avait voulu s'assurer que sa famille d'adoption vivait convenablement.

De la famille dont elle se souvenait, il ne restait plus grand monde. Le père et l'aîné étaient tous les deux morts par manque de ressource. La grande fille comme elle était partie travailler en ville – au début, elle donnait des nouvelles mais très vite, elle avait cessé. Deux autres avaient été recrutés par des bonnes sœurs qui avaient proposé de les éduquer, les quatre autres avaient construit leur vie dans la région en tant que paysan.

Sous le regard de cette femme, Becky avait la sensation d'avoir fait une mauvaise action sans que ce ne soit voulu. Elle avait l'impression d'être venue se vanter de sa réussite et ressentait presque le besoin de justifier tous les changements opérés chez elle.

— T'es bien galetteuse, avait soupiré la femme en prenant dix ans de plus. Bah tant mieux, profite et sois heureuse.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Galette » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	2. Grandes Collègues

Ram Dass lisait dans un fauteuil profond alors que Becky imposait à sa partenaire une relecture acide. Les deux femmes ayant des caractères très affirmés, il n'était pas rare qu'elles s'encollèrent et rapidement. Il ne s'en mêlait pas – après tout, il s'agissait de leur entreprise.

— Je ne mets pas en cause la beauté de cette partie mais sa place dans le tome. Le rythme ne colle pas et tes personnages deviennent même incohérents.

Lavina avait peut-être regretté les premières semaines d'avoir accepté la proposition de Becky. Sachant cette dernière grande amatrice de ses œuvres, il ne lui avait pas semblé très risqué de s'exposer à sa critique. Mais Becky n'avait jamais été aussi gentille qu'elle en avait l'air. Ram Dass était sûr d'une chose : le dîner de ce soir serait d'humeur morose.

·▪·

Lavina avait choisi de cultiver le mystère entourant Lady Berry. Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas les jeunes femmes de promouvoir le nouvel ouvrage. Plusieurs journaux avaient été ravis de publier un des trois extraits proposés, conscients que cela gonflerait leur vente.

Elles avaient aussi eu l'idée novatrice de proposer une séance de lecture publique. Becky avait réussi à convaincre un comédien plébiscité d'offrir la lecture aux grandes dames de Venise. Lavina pensait que le lieu importait peu mais Becky avait été catégorique, il fallait un lieu restaurant le crédit à ce genre de littérature. En voyant Becky si furieuse, Lavina s'était dit qu'elle avait dû subir son lot de condescendance en administrant leur maison d'édition.

·▪·

Le jour venu, Becky se posta proche de l'accueil pour observer qu'elle était précisé leur clientèle. Comme attendu, de nombreuses femmes se présentèrent – curieusement nombreuses étaient celles accompagnées d'enfançons qu'elles laissaient au bon soin de nourrices souriantes mais fatiguées. Ayant peu de choix, les travailleuses partirent explorer la Maison Littéraire. Becky préféra les suivre plutôt que de rejoindre Lavina avec qui elle ne manquerait pas de se chicaner.

Avant de changer de pièces, Becky aperçut un groupe de jeunes hommes soignés se rendre à la lecture. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle voulut les suivre pendant un moment. Mais elle abandonna cette toquade et suivie le groupe enfants-nourrices. Les plus âgés arrivèrent à profiter du lieu, certains assez aimables et généreux pour offrir la lecture à leur nourrice. Mais les plus jeunes s'ennuyaient fermement et devinrent très vite intenables. Les livres pour enfants étaient vieux et pas du tout imagés. Il s'agissait avant tout de transcriptions de contes auparavant oraux, souvent censurés car jugé trop violents.

Becky rejoint l'accueil pour y demander papier et crayon afin de noter les idées qui lui venaient. Le soir venu, Lavina racontait pour la troisième fois le déroulement de la lecture à une partenaire obnubilée par tout autre chose.

— On peut savoir ce qui t'intéresse autant au point que cet événement te passe par dessus la tête ?

— J'ai eu l'idée d'éditer des albums !

— C'est... tellement stupide, lâcha Lavina avec consternation. Nous publions de la romance pour adulte.

Becky balaya la remarque d'un geste de main.

— Nous n'aurons qu'à publier par collection, nous serons d'autant plus libres.

Lavina grommela dans sa barbe, attitude typique de la grande blonde qui faisait toujours sourire son acolyte. L'ancienne camarade de Sara surjouait la femme exposée le plus souvent. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle offrait moins de théâtralité, arrêtant de flirter avec Ram Dass et faisant même parfois preuve d'authenticité.

Malgré les multiples désaccords entre elles, elles apprenaient à se connaître et se rendaient compte qu'elles se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord ce qui n'était pas toujours une bonne nouvelle.

·▪·

Un an plus tard, elles étaient parvenues à mettre en vente de sublimes contes pour enfants sous forme d'album. Les graphismes étaient percutants, les couleurs travaillées et l'histoire appréciée des petits et grands. Ayant toutes deux des souvenirs un peu amers du pensionnat de Miss Machin et de la condescendance qu'elles durent y supporter, elles firent attention à ne pas infantiliser leurs jeunes lecteur·ices.

* * *

 _Bonjour, cet OS a été fait pour le défi de CacheCoeur sur la Gazette du Citron sous le thème de "livre de contes pour enfants". Merci d'avoir lu, hésitez pas à me laisser un mot. A une prochaine, **Maneeya**._


	3. Main tendue

**Main tendue**

Becky commençait à sentir un peu de désespoir. Elle cherchait sa soeur, une espèce de teigne qui avait passé son temps à dénigrer ses cheveux.

Mais c'était quand même sa soeur.

Elle avait cherché partout une certaine Lisah au visage en coeur et au cheveux de miel brun.

Elle la trouva dans un bordel. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant qui ne cachait pas sa situation.

Ram Dass se tenait derrière, un peu dans la pénombre, gêné de se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit. Il était même très mal à l'aise.

— Vous voulez une prestation pour couple je suppose.

La jeune femme commença à délacer sa robe qui avait tout d'un déshabillé.

— Je t'interdit de te dévêtir devant mon fiancé.

— Je fais que mon travail Becky la Suie, tu pouvais t'y attendre en venant ici.

La dénommée respira lourdement, se rappelant difficilement qu'elle était là pour aider.

— Tu veux sortir de là ? proposa-t-elle à voix basse.

— Tu as de quoi m'acheter toi ?

Sa voix était très clairement narquoise. Un peu méprisante aussi.

Becky hocha la tête. Elle voyait que sa stupide soeur était toujours aussi fière et hautaine, malgré une situation désastreuse.

— Je te ferai une reconnaissance de dette, poursuivit-elle, je t'accorderai dix ans avec un faible taux d'intérêt.

La bouche de Lisah se tordit. Becky devait vraiment avoir de l'argent pour lui proposer un prêt aussi long.

Ainsi celui qu'elle avait pris pour un servant était son fiancé – signe qu'elle n'était pas si riche que ça –, un indien typique avec leur drôle de chapeau et leur tunique efféminée.

— Pourquoi pas... répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Turban" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._


End file.
